L'alternative à la Kenpachi
by Chikara Ao
Summary: Kenpachi est en colère après Ichigo et lui réserve quelque chose d'assez particulier... mais tous se finira bien...
1. Dispute

Titre : L'alternative à la Kenpachi

Couple : Kenpachi - Ichigo

Disclaimer : à Tite Kubo

Warning : langage assez vulgaire, en même temps on peu s'y attendre avec Kenpachi.

Rating : T

Résumé : Kenpachi est en colère après Ichigo et lui réserve quelque chose d'assez douloureux et humiliant.

____________________________________

Le capitaine s'approcha brutalement d'Ichigo, le visage encore crispé. Cet insolent avait osé le jugé ? Ce p'tit morveux, il allait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure façon Zaraki.

Il empoigne violemment Ichigo et le fit mettre genoux à terre. Le rouquin se retrouva alors dans l'incapacité de bouger et de peur par le visage furieux de Kenpachi et d'impuissance face à sa force brute. Le capitaine approcha son visage de celui de Kurosaki et tout en grimaçant lui dit :

-Tu te prends pour qui gamin ?.... Tu crois t'adresser à n'importe qui p't'être ! J'vais t'montrer ma façon d'voir les choses !

Aussitôt dit, Ichigo voleta un peu plus loin. Il n'avait pas vraiment mal, en faite, il était bien plus puissant que Zaraki, mais celui-ci le paralysait complètement. Cependant, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait se laisser faire. Se relevant, il lui cria :

-Putain .... Zaraki, tu fais chier y a pas de quoi s'énerver !

-Ah ouai ? Ben tu vois j'suis du genre à pas m'laisser emmerder et, en plus, j'suis assez impulsif, alors tu vas prendre mon grand !

D'un coup Kenpachi sortie son zanpakutô, Ichigo surprit, ne réussit pas à éviter l'attaque. Ses vêtements et sa chair se retrouvèrent déchirés le long de son buste, du sang gicla sur lui et coula au sol où il se retrouvait maintenant à genoux se tenant à l'aide d'un bras pour ne pas tomber.

Zaraki se positionna juste devant lui et, avec son pied, le fit basculer. Ichigo se retrouva alors allongé dos au sol, ses mains se positionnant automatiquement sur sa blessure. Kenpachi le regarda méprisant.

-Alors c'est tout ? T'ouvre t'a gueule et j'ai même pas l'droit à un p'tit échauffement ? Ça me donne même plus envie de continuer. J'me casse, t'es pitoyable !

-Attend ....

Ichigo c'était remis sur ses genoux maladroitement et légèrement tremblant. Il allait quand même pas se laisser insulter comme ça. Il était moins impulsif que Kenpachi, mais bon fallait pas trop le chercher non plus.

-Arrête de t'la jouer sale dégénéré, tu comprend rien. «P'tain, ça, j'vais l'payer». Je dit qu'la vérité, tu fous toujours ta merde et c'est chiant, tu te ....

-Ferme là ! J'me bats parce que j'aime ça, j'm'en fous du règlement. Et puis y a pas grand monde qui m'arrive à la cheville et surtout pas toi, alors t'a rien à dire .... , Kenpachi eu un rictus mauvais, attend, tu m'as traité de ....

Il ne put continuer, Ichigo ayant éclater de rire, il se tenait le corps sous la pression de ses éclats. Le capitaine ouvrit un peu les yeux, surprit par cette réaction, pour le moins surprenante vu sa situation. Il avait la mauvaise impression que le rouquin se foutait délibérément de sa gueule. C'est qu'il peu être clairvoyant notre capitaine de la 11ème.

-P'tain, tu déconnes ? Tu trembles comme une feuille dès qu'Yachiru se met en pétard ! Une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux, Ichigo ajouta : Et faut savoir que c'est une petite fille haute comme trois bonbons rose, qui a ....

Kenpachi le plaqua au sol, sa main sur l'épaule gauche du rouquin, le regard vraiment très menaçant, Ichigo en perdit son sourire dans la seconde. Il plaqua sa main sur celle de Zaraki, alors que celle-ci touchait sa blessure le faisant un peu trop souffrir.

-Fous toi pas d'ma gueule microbe ! Tu crois pouvoir te la ramener ?

Ichigo tremblait, il lui faisait vraiment mal, mais voulant garder un peu de fierté, il lui rétorqua :

-J'dis se que j'veux crétin ! Si t'es même pas capable d'accepter la vérité.

Kenpachi appuya sur la blessure d'Ichigo, qui grimaça de douleur. L'expression du capitaine n'avait jamais était aussi sombre et menaçante.

-J't'le dis une dernière fois, arrête de t'la ramener.

-C'est bon, lâche moi, tu fais vraiment mal, là !

-Pff ...., une idée traversa les neurones du capitaine, t'appelle ça d'la douleur ? Ajouta-t-il un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-Ta gueule ! Joue pas à ....

-Tu voudrait pas t'faire plaisir ? Ça serait un plaisir douloureux, vu le gabarit qu't'a ! Ouai ça peu être un bon compromis,en plus, il est plutôt pas mal, pensa tout haut le capitaine en parcourant, de ses yeux, la silhouette du jeune homme.

Zaraki allait prendre son pied, alors qu'Ichigo souffrirais. Ça lui allait. Le rouquin un peu paniquer par la dérivation de la «discussion», commença à s'agiter.

-Mais ta gueule, arrête de dire des conneries bordel !

Zaraki appuya avec plus de force sur la blessure. Ichigo ferma un œil sous la douleur et grimaça davantage, il s'agita avec encore plus de volonté.

-T'veux faire quoi là ? T'enfuir p't'être ? Te sur-estime pas gamin !

- .... (vive la réplique qui tue)

-T'es dans la merde Ichigo. J'vais t'faire passer un moment encore plus douloureux et humiliant, que se à quoi tu t'attendais.

-Non .... arrête merde, tu fais chier !

Kenpachi tenait de plus en plus fermement Ichigo qui n'arrêtait pas de s'agiter, il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de le laisser se dégager.

-Tu sais ce que j'vais t'faire ?

-....

-J'espère pour toi que t'es plus vierge gamin, parce qu'avec moi ça va défoncer, de toute façon même si tu l'était plus, ça aurait été pareil .... bah c'est pas ma faute j'sais pas être délicat, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaule.

-La ferme ! Lâche moi !

-Voilà q'tu me donne des ordres .... t'es vraiment téméraire aujourd'hui. Bon ? Tu sais pas se que j'vais t'faire ?

-P'tain, râla Ichigo au bord de la panique total et rougissant.

-T'inquiète pas va, j'suis bon prof, j'vais bien t'initié la chose.

-.... t'a pas intérêt à m'toucher, connard !

-T'es plutôt mignon quand tu rougis, répliqua Kenpachi, ignorant totalement le roux. Ça doit être plutôt pas mal aussi de t'entendre gémir.

-Tu me paieras ça enflure.

-Fallait pas me chercher gamin .... bon on passe aux choses intéressantes ?

Zaraki se pencha sur Ichigo et lui lécha le visage de tous son long, enlevant quelques gouttes de sang s'y trouvant. Sa main libre était déjà occupé à caresser l'entre-jambe du roux. Ce dernier ouvrit de grand yeux et dégluti très difficilement, il le sentait vraiment, mais alors vraiment mal. Il serra les dents, pour ne pas gémir et plissa les yeux, pour ne pas regarder se que lui faisait subir l'autre.

Kenpachi glissa vers le cou d'Ichigo, toujours en train de ce démener pour repousser le plus vieux, qu'il suça sans ménagement, forçant le rouquin à poser brutalement sa main sur son visage, tellement la pression était forte. Le gémissement, du jeune homme, qui s'en suivit, fit accélérer le cœur du capitaine.

-P'tain gamin, tu m'excite déjà .... viens on .... je, vais continuer dans un endroit pénard (ah oui, ils sont dans la cours de la 11ème).

Il embarqua Ichigo sur son épaule et se dirigea vers son bâtiment.

Il espéra fortement deux choses, d'abord, se faire le gamin tranquille, donc valait mieux pas tomber sur ses trois subordonnés préférés, et ensuite, que le rouquin lui pardonne, quand même. «Faudra p't'être que j'y aille plus mollo que s'que j'avais prévu .... et puis si j'le touche comme sa c'est que j'l'aime bien, il devrait être content.» Le capitaine prit la résolution de _discuter_ après les ébats.

_____________________________________

The End, j'espère que ça vous avais aimé ^^

J'peux vous faire la suite pour le lemon, c'est comme vous voulez.


	2. Des sentiments ?

Titre : L'alternative à la Kenpachi

Couple : Kenpachi - Ichigo

Disclaimer : à Tite Kubo

Rating : M

Warning : Y a presque que du Lemon

Résumé : Kenpachi est en colère après Ichigo et lui réserve quelque chose d'assez douloureux et humiliant.

____________________________________________

Chapitre 2 : Des sentiments ??

Soufflant de soulagement Kenpachi arriva enfin dans ses quartiers personnels, il avait eu la chance improbable de ne tomber sur aucun de ses lieutenants. Il ferma sans ménagement la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers se qui lui servait de lit, c'est-à-dire une couverture à même le sol, dormir n'étant vraiment pas le passe temps favori de Zaraki.

Ichigo, toujours sur l'épaule du capitaine, essayait de se libérer en donnant plein de coups assez brutaux sur le corps robuste de Kenpachi. Autant dire que cela n'avait aucun effet, Kurosaki était déjà affaiblie par ça blessure et en plus il essayait de faire mal à un des capitaine les plus solide du gotei 13, c'était peine perdu pour le pauvre rouquin.

Zaraki le déposa avec plus ou moins de délicatesse sur le drap où il comptait bien faire découvrir de nouvelles choses à l'orangé. Sans attendre une quelconque protestation ou fuite de la part d'Ichigo il se positionna au-dessus de lieu, le ploquant de toute part. L'orangé sera les dents, apparemment le capitaine était _vraiment_ sérieux. Il aurait pas put juste le tabasser un bon coup et puis basta ? Pourquoi il voulait en arriver à ce niveau là ?

L'expression d'indifférence qui se trouvait sur le visage de Kenpachi jusqu'à présent disparu aussitôt lorsqu'il s'avança plus près d'Ichigo. Ses traits s'étaient étiré en un sourire sauvage et la lueur qui apparaissait dans ses yeux lorsqu'il combattait apparu elle aussi à cet instant. Les bras puissant de Zaraki qui se trouvaient de part et d'autre d'Ichigo vinrent bloqué et son épaule et son bassin. Le capitaine de la 11ème s'apprêtait à aller taquiner le cou du rouquin quand il se reçu un coup en plein dans le nez. Il fronça les sourcils, pas parce que le coup lui avait fait mal mais contrarié parce que Kurosaki ne voulait pas se laisser faire.

-Tu veux pas arrêtais de gigoter gamin ? fit Kenpachi d'un ton lasse, d'habitude il aimait bien les gens téméraires et obstinés mais là ça commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

-Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Tu crois peut-être que j'vais me laisser faire, rugit Ichigo qui était à ce moment bien plus que téméraires.

Kenpachi le regarda comme si il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. En faite la vérité c'est qu'il ne savait pas comment faire pour dire au rouquin qu'il avait juste envi de le toucher. La petite querelle de tout à l'heure pouvait servir de prétexte c'est tout. Il n'avait jamais fait grande attention jusqu'à présent mais c'est vrai qu'il aimait bien la compagnie d'Ichigo. Déjà c'était un adversaire plutôt entrainant et en plus il aimait bien certains traits de son caractères qui était assez semblable à sa façon de voir les choses.

Bien-sûr il ne l'aimait pas d'un amour passionné et tout les trucs du genre mais juste comme quelqu'un... comme quelqu'un de particulier à ses yeux. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment le définir, ce sentiment qu'il ressentait (c'est qu'il est perturbé le grand Ken-chan ^^). Mais bon bref c'était pas le moment pour réfléchir à tous ça, il aurait le temps après. Maintenant ce qui compter c'était de passer à l'action.

-Bon écoute, toi t'as p't'être pas envie de faire ça mais moi oui, et j'aime pas être contrarié alors j'compte bien aller jusqu'au bout... maintenant tu l'acceptes et tu la boucle.

-T'es pas bien, tu pourrais pas juste te contenter de ma bastonner ? demanda Ichigo désespéré.

-Nan, j'ai envi d'te toucher et puis tu devrais pas te plaindre, j'suis sur que tu vas bien aimer toi aussi, regarde...

Accompagnant le geste à la parole Kenpachi fit parcourir sa langue le long de la blessure d'Ichigo, juste à la limite de l'entaille. Le jeune homme eu d'abord un léger frisson, qui devint vite plus intense alors que Zaraki persistait à faire glisser sa langue sur la peau fragile. Le rouquin paniqua encore davantage lorsqu'il sentit les longs doigts de Kenpachi parcourir sa ceinture. Et quand ces derniers eurent défait assez brusquement le bout de tissu l'orangé repoussa de toute ses forces la grande masse qui était au-dessus de lui.

Encore une chose qui n'eu, évidemment, aucun effet. Alors que la langue du capitaine était toujours occupé à découvrir pleinement la peau délicieuse du rouquin, les mains se mirent à glisser lentement sur le bas ventre d'Ichigo, jusqu'à atteindre se qu'elles voulaient vraiment. Quand se fut chose faite Kenpachi fit un violent coup de bras pour dégagé les vêtements qui trainait encore sur se qu'il s'apprêtait à exciter. D'ailleurs il ne fallu pas attendre longtemps pour que le capitaine se décide à faire glisser son visage vers l'intimité de l'orangé.

Un sourire carnassier apparu sur ses lèvres alors qu'il observait le membre du rouquin. Ce dernier rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et cria de nombreux noms d'oiseaux au capitaine qui n'y prêta aucune attention bien sûr. Alors qu'il faisait glisser ses doigts sur le sexe d'Ichigo, s'arrêtant au bout pour taquiner la fente, Kenpachi approcha son visage pour pouvoir lécher la longueur du rouquin. Celui-ci tapait sur la tête de Zaraki mais ses mouvements devinrent rapidement moins insistant, son souffle devint plus saccadé et sa rougeur s'accentua encore plus. Les traitements du capitaine faisait leurs effets.

Ichigo était vraiment en colère et plutôt effrayé face au comportement de Kenpachi, alors pourquoi il réagissait ainsi ? Il était devenu maso ou quoi ? Le rouquin poussa sa tête en arrière et étouffa un gémissement quand Zaraki prit son membre en bouche. Il appliqua directement des vas et viens rapide et intense, ne laissant aucune chance à l'orangé de rester insensible. Une de ses mains glissa sur les jambes de Kurosaki et enleva les tissus qui y étaient encore. Il la remonta doucement tout en soulevant au passage une des jambes d'Ichigo. La main passa par derrière et alla caresser les fesses fermes mais légèrement rebondis du rouquin. Ce dernier en eu des frissons d'appréciation, c'était vraiment bizarre, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à être aussi délicat le capitaine ?

Un des doigts fit une entrée surprise dans l'intimité du jeune homme qui en sursauta, apparemment il avait pensé un peu trop vite. Le capitaine décida à ce même moment d'accéléré encore davantage la cadence, il trouvait vraiment qu'il avait pris suffisamment de précautions. Ses vas et viens sur le membre d'Ichigo devinrent alors encore plus puissant et rude, cette fois si il imposait sont rythme _à lui_. Ce qui fut assez efficace sur l'orangé qui ne tarda pas à éjaculer dans la bouche du capitaine. Celui-ci se redressa légèrement, le doigt toujours placé là où il fallait et lécha le sperme qui coulait le long de ses lèvres et de son menton.

-Tu vois qu't'aimes ça, fit Kenpachi fièrement avec son sourire qui lui était propre.

Ichigo lui lança un regard de haine, seul chose qu'il pouvait à présent faire. Cette partie là l'avait déjà exténué et pourtant il en restait encore une beaucoup plus fatigante. Kenpachi se pencha sur lui et tout en enfonçant un autre doigts donna un baiser des plus puissant à l'orangé. Sa langue joua un temps avec celle de l'autre, Ichigo n'avait même pas engagé une petite contre-attaque, la langue de Zaraki ayant «écrasé» la sienne dès qu'il l'avait fait entrer, puis relâcha la pression. L'orangé était à bout de souffle et n'arrivait même plus à penser. Zaraki aussi d'ailleurs, il appréciait bien trop le goût du jeune homme pour réfléchir à autre chose, et en plus c'était pas son genre, lui il pensé toujours au moment présent.

Le capitaine enfonça plus profondément encore ses long doigts et écarta convenablement les jambes d'Ichigo en faisant passer les siennes entre. Il savait qu'il devait y aller doucement, vu l'état qu'avait déjà le rouquin, mais il sentait vaguement qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir (ouaip, c'est bizarre ça ^^). Après avoir saisit un côté du torse d'Ichigo d'une main, il enleva l'autre de son l'intimité pour saisir le côté restant. Il lança un regard à l'orangé, lui faisait ainsi comprendre que ça n'aller pas tarder. Et effectivement ça ne tarda pas, car une fois qu'il avait vu que le rouquin avait compris il avait commencé à le pénétrer.

Il jura intérieurement, il savait qu'il allait avoir du mal a être délicat _mais là_ c'était pire que ce qu'il avait prévu. Le capitaine posa un coude au sol et serra les dents, il fit entrer le plus doucement possible son membre dans l'intimité vraiment trop serré d'Ichigo. Ce dernier gémissait à bout de force, il était en même temps rongé par le plaisir et la douleur. Il sera au maximum ses dents quand il sentit que Kenpachi avait fait entrer entièrement son membre. Si Ichigo avait put penser correctement il aurait été surpris que le capitaine ni soit pas aller directement, de façon brutale et sauvage, comme il le faisait tout le temps, mais bon le rouquin était un peu paumé à cet instant.

Zaraki saisit les cheveux orange et donna à nouveau un baiser. Il fallait qu'il passe le temps que mettrait Ichigo à s'y faire autrement, sinon il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir jusqu'au bout. Cette fois si le rouquin répondit lui aussi, il voulait penser à autre chose, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à se décontracter. L'orangé rendit coup par coup les coups de langues que lui faisait Zaraki. Le baiser prit une vivacité et une intensité absolument incomparable comparé à celui que Kenpachi avait mené tout seul il y avait à peine quelques minutes.

Cette passion dans leur échange leur firent presque oublié ceux pourquoi ils le faisaient. Cependant quand le capitaine sentit qu'Ichigo s'était suffisamment laissé allé il entrepris de commençait de léger vas et viens tout en continuant à imposer un baiser qui, lui, était déjà à son maximum. L'orangé étouffa de nombreux gémissements dans la bouche de Zaraki, mais la douceur avec laquelle s'y prenait le capitaine ne lui faisait pas pousser des gémissement de douleurs mais plutôt de plaisirs.

Kenpachi accéléra ses mouvements au fur et à mesure, contrecarrant ses envie de prendre Ichigo sauvagement par ce baiser qu'ils échangeaient toujours. Pas encore une fois ils ne s'étaient lâchés. Zaraki en arriva à faire des mouvements de vas et viens rapide et puissant, gardant tout de même un peu de retenu, sachant pertinemment que si il se lâchait complètement le rouquin ne tiendrait pas le coup. Ils arrêtèrent enfin de s'embrasser et les gémissements d'Ichigo purent alors se faire entendre. Ils étaient forts et précipités, montrant ainsi à quelle point le plaisir était intense. Kenpachi, lui aussi, laissait échapper quelques gémissements, mais beaucoup plus rauques. Il essayait de les retenir au maximum, peut-être un peu gêné par ce sons qu'il trouvait pourtant très excitant quand ils sortaient de la bouche d'Ichigo.

Au bout d'un certains nombres de coup de hanches tous les deux éjaculèrent en même temps. Ichigo se répandant sur eux deux et Kenpachi à l'extérieur, sortant au dernier moment son sexe d'Ichigo, il n'allait tout de même pas lui faire subir ça pour sa première fois. Ils soufflèrent quelques secondes en silence, Zaraki ayant posé sa tête sur le torse d'Ichigo (évitant sa blessure) et ce dernier une main faible dans le dos du capitaine.

-Alors... t'as aimé hein, fit Kenpachi avec un sourire qu'Ichigo devina amplement.

-Ouai, c'était plus... excitant que ça en avait l'air, répondit Ichigo d'une voix assez forte malgré sa fatigue.

-Dit tout d'suite que j'fais peur, répliqua Zaraki en relevant son visage pour le mettre ainsi face à celui du rouquin.

-Bah quand j'te vois j'pense instinctivement à douleur c'est pas ma faute, se défendit Ichigo avec un ton plus ou moins convainquant.

-Ouai Ouai bah tu pourras plus dire ça hein ? fit Kenpachi en ressortant son sourire carnassier.

-Hum, affirma Ichigo, j'crois bien que t'as gagné, fit-il avec un léger sourire au capitaine.

Celui-ci le regarda les yeux légèrement plus ouvert que d'habitude. Faut dire que c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait une expression aussi tendre sur les traits du rouquin. Il aimait bien. Un gars fêlé et sauvage comme lui aimait la délicatesse et la tendresse qu'affichait un rival ? Il avait de la fièvre ou quoi ? Bordel il avait prévu de _se faire_ Kurosaki pas de _tomber amoureux_ de lui ! Il se résigna à comprendre, après tout il verra bien se qui se passera avec le temps, il allait tout de même pas se mettre à tout analyser non plus !

-Bon tu veux te reposer maintenant ?

-Tu crois peut-être qu'après que tu t'sois fais une personne elle pète la forme, fit Ichigo avec un sourire qui se fichait un peu beaucoup de la tête du capitaine.

-Non, je ne me suis pas fait une personne, on la fait tout les deux, répliqua Kenpachi la mine sévère.

Ichigo le regarda sans vraiment trop réagir, il était bien trop fatigué pour être expressif. Il rassura alors le capitaine avec quelques mots et en passant sa main le long du torse de l'homme au-dessus de lui :

-Oui, fit-il avec un léger sourire, on la fait tout les deux...

-Bah tu vois, fit brusquement Kenpachi.

-... et au faite, continua Ichigo comme si il n'y avait pas eu d'intervention, merci, je pense pas que je vais regretter, termina-t-il avant de s'endormir un sourire doux aux lèvres.

Kenpachi écarquilla nettement ses yeux et resta figé sous la surprise. Il pouvait pas le lâcher comme ça cet abruti, qu'est-ce qu'il devait comprendre maintenant. Rrrah voilà qu'il se remettait à réfléchir, franchement qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait pas faire ce rouquin. Il souffla doucement et sans plus se poser de questions se posa à côté d'Ichigo. Il resta quelques secondes à l'observer, puis soufflant de nouveau il posa son dos contre le sol et colla l'orangé à lui. Celui-ci se tourna légèrement pour poser son visage sur la peau chaude de Kenpachi. Il y avait encore de la discussion de prévu.

____________________________________________

Voilà la petite suite qu'on m'a demandé ^^ alors on a aimé ??

Je voulais dire merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review (ça fait très plaisir ^^) et m'ont lut...

Vu que j'ai pas beaucoup de matière pour cette histoire (à la base c'est un OS) je pense pas que je vais la continuer, _mais_ comme j'ai entendu le cri désespéré d'une prêtresse en manque ^^ et aperçu les yeux larmoyant d'un certain chat botté ^^ je propose quelque chose : j'ai fait un OS avec Ken-chan et Grimm (j'espère que tout le monde aime Grimm, en même temps si on aime Kenpachi normalement y a pas de souci pour le sexta ^^ et désolé mais j'ai pas avec Ukitake alors faut se contenter de se qu'il y a ^^) et vu que cette histoire j'ai plus d'idées pour la développer est-ce que ça vous tente (là je parle à tout le monde) que j'en fasse une fic à chapitre ? moi je peux la laisser en OS ça me dérange pas...

Donc tous ceux qui adore Kenpachi profitais en, je ferais pas beaucoup de longue fic sur lui.

Pour vous faire une petite idée de cet OS allé sur vous le trouverais facilement.


End file.
